


"Medea"

by Leyacer



Series: A Lovesick Persona [1]
Category: Yandere Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, F/M, Persona 5 AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 10:11:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11530068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leyacer/pseuds/Leyacer
Summary: A few weeks into the new schoolyear, after Ayano had already taken care of six other girls vying for Senpai's love and attention, a certain substitute teacher shows up. Unable to figure out how to get rid of her, Ayano is at a loss. Until a new, unorthodox method presents itself to her in a way and place she could never have expected.





	"Medea"

**Author's Note:**

> A few months ago, when Yanderedev uploaded the 'Let's examine Persona' videos, and I decided to design a Persona for Yandere-chan, for fun. And since I can't let go of designs I like easily, this fic was born. I might or might not write more, it depends. However, be aware that I had to rely on the little information we have about some characters, and my own interpretation. So the portrayal of some characters may differ a bit from what you'd expect. 
> 
> -Also, for those who don't know what Persona (5) is about: it's about teenagers who fight against corrupt adults abusing their power. The teens fight using the power and abilities of their Personas, beings that represent their true personalities, in a dimension created by the corrupt adults' view of the world around them.

I love creating new versions of things, and when I designed a Metaverse outfit and Persona for Yandere-chan I couldn’t just drop it after finishing it. So I wrote a fanfic, for fun, about Ayano awakening said Persona.p>

Ayano didn’t think her day could get any worse. She turned out to be horribly wrong.   
    It had started with that terrible substitute teacher, Mida Rana. Ever since she had come to school after Senpai’s teacher had gotten ill, Ayano had seen her try to seduce Senpai time and time again. She did the same with the other boys, but Rana’s attention seemed mostly fixed on Senpai. Ayano had already tried many different ways to get rid of that monster, but it always seemed to be one step ahead of her. And because she was a teacher, there was little left that Ayano could do without getting into major trouble if she wasn’t careful.  
    Ayano looked through her phone, seeing if she could perhaps contact Info-chan for help, or find something herself. The only things that caught her eye before she was interrupted, was a text from the girl in question and a strange app she didn’t remember installing.  
   Koharu Hinata, the girl sitting next to her, suddenly shook her shoulder and Ayano became aware of miss Fuka’s piercing glare directed at her, and quickly put her phone away.   
   "Aishi, do not let me see you with your phone in class again, or you’ll be wondering where it went the next time I do.“   
   Ayano quickly nodded and apologized. Miss Fuka sighed and turned to the blackboard behind her, which was filled with all kinds of mathematical problems. "Now, Aishi, would you be so kind to as solve this problem for us?" 

* * *

 

After being disrupted from her scheming like that, Ayano wasn’t exactly in a good mood. She groaned and started walking over to the courtyard, in the hope that seeing her beloved Senpai would cheer her up. What she didn’t expect to see was him and that disgusting woman talking in the hallway.   
   When she saw the two standing together, Ayano walked in their direction and, when she was within earshot, took her phone from her bookbag and pretended to play a game on it, while truly eavesdropping on the substitute teacher and her pupil. From the corner of her eye she watched them have their conversation.  
   "Yamada,” Rana said. “I’ve looked at your tests, and…” She made a tutting sound.   
   "What is it, miss Rana?“ Senpai said, sounding slightly worried.   
    "Oh, Yamada…” Rana turned her head away from the boy in front of her. She looked sad and disappointed, but Ayano knew that had to be fake. That teacher couldn’t be trusted.   
    “Your test scores… They are horrible. With grades like these, if we don’t do anything, who knows what will happen… we might have to hold you back a year.”  
    Ayano saw Senpai’s eyes widen in surprise, and desperately wanted to run over to him and comfort him, telling him that witch was lying. But she told herself not to act too hastily, and kept listening.   
   "But miss, I’m sure I did well this year! My grades were perfectly fine a week ago!“  
    "Oh, Yamada, a lot can change over the course of a single week. Please do not act as if this is completely impossible.” That was one of the worst excuses Ayano had ever heard, and she couldn’t wrap her head around how people fell for this woman’s tricks. One week, and Senpai’s grades had dropped to the point where he might have to be held back a year? Ayano gritted her teeth and kept listening.  
   “Well, Math  _has_  been a bit harder lately…” Senpai mumbled.   
   “There is still hope. I could help you study, and that will get your grades back up in no time. What do you think of that? Would you like me to be your private tutor?”   
  With that, the woman leaned forward, getting up in poor Senpai’s face, who Ayano saw was having a hard time keeping his eyes from wandering anywhere else than his teachers eyes. “I promise it’ll really help.”   
   Stammering, Senpai clumsily agreed to his teacher’s offer, if it would indeed help him out. Ayano bit her lip while she saw Senpai walk away. Rana, she noticed, turned to a group of boys who had been watching her. “I could be your tutor too, if you want.” she said to them, and winked. The girls standing a bit further down the hallway the teacher didn’t even acknowlegde.   
   Ayano couldn’t take watching her anymore, and walked away, following Senpai from a distance.

* * *

“Ugh!” Ayano groaned once outside the school gates, after she’d watched Senpai leave. Angrily, she tapped the screen of her phone, once she had taken it out of her bookbag again, and opened a random navigation app, not really paying much attention to what she was doing.   
   “How dare she! Trying to seduce my Senpai and other boys like that! And treating me and other girls like we don’t matter!” Her phone buzzed as she kept tapping. “Does she think she can do this just because she’s a teacher? Little miss Mida Rana isn’t the queen of her own little palace!” Ayano grumbled.   
   Suddenly, Ayano got a headache for a moment. It wasn’t awful, but just enough to make her grab her head for a moment and utter a small groan. But before she had the chance to wonder where it had come from, it was gone again. Ayano shook her head, slightly confused by the sudden headache.   
   "That was… strange.“   
   She took a step forward, then realized something. "Oh no, I forgot to check near Senpai’s locker for anything suspicious! Or something he left behind!” She turned around to head back into the school, but where the school should’ve been, there now was something completely different.  
  A giant building resembling a castle had taken the place of Akademi High. It was large and imposing, with dark walls and small towers. Nearly very one if the large windows was covered from the inside with golden curtains, and the glass doors that usually gave way to a school building had their place taken by heavy-looking ebony doors giving way to who knows what. The entire building’s atmosphere was radically different from the school’s. Whereas the school had radiated cheerfulness and carefreeness, this building that had taken its place had a strange, dangerous feeling to it. The skies above had somehow changed, too, and they were now stormy and dark, instead of sunny and bright.   
   "What…“ Ayano muttered. "Where did the school go? What happened?”   
   Unable to control her curiosity, Ayano cautiously walked to the ebony doors. After listening for any suspicious sounds, she slowly opened the weighty wooden doors. When she got inside, what she saw went above and beyond her understanding of her already confusing situation. "What the hell is this?“ she said, worried and perplexed.   
   A big hall that seemed to be a reception hall bathed in the dim light from the chandeliers hanging above. A golden staircase was in the centre of the room, leading up to the similarly golden balconies arouns it. The walls were decorated with dozens of paintings that showed off Mida Rana, in all kinds of poses, ranging from smart and scholarly to sensual and seductive. Ayano walked up to the centre of the room and looked around.  
  "What is up with this place… And those painti-”  
  “Stop right there!”  
   A raspy voice interrupted Ayano, and made her turn around. She was faced with a strange creature towering over her threateningly. It looked like a medieval castle guard, with a sword in hand and wearing heavy iron armor, but what was visible of its masked face seemed to be made of a strange red-and-black substance, which swirled about like water in a whirlpool. It was however, much more solid, as Ayano noticed when the creature grabbed her.   
   "How dare you intrude like this! You should be punished!“   
   Up until then, Ayano had been too bewildered to react, but when the creature grabbed her like that, she was suddenly pulled back into reality. "No! I don’t even know what this is, and yet you want to punish me for mere curiosity? I’ll leave, if that’s what you want.” she said.   
   The thing laughed, and before Ayano knew what had happened, it had hit her with the hilt of the sword it carried and knocked her out cold.   
  


* * *

 The first thing Ayano noticed when she woke up was the fact that she wasn’t in her own room. Her bed was an actual bed, not the bench she was lying on now. Her room’s walls were beige-colored, not bare stone walls, with chains hanging off of them. And the entrance to her room was definitely not a jail cell door.   
   As soon as she noticed this and recalled what had happened, Ayano got up and ran to the bars opposite her bench and shook them, in a weak attempt of trying to open them. After a short while, footsteps could be heard nearing the jail cell, and on the other side of the iron bars, accompanied by two creatures similar to the one from earlier, appeared…   
   "Mida Rana?“  
  The woman wore something very different from her usual school outfit. It was even flashier; a black dress with an incredibly low neckline, fishnet stockings and crimson stilettos. On top of her head was a golden tiara, similar to one little girls might play dressup with. It matched well with the red ermine cape hanging from her shoulders. The whole ensemble looked like she wanted to make a noticeable first impression, but didn’t care enough in the end and raided her little sister’s dress-up box for missing accessories.  
  The things with her opened the door, letting Rana enter before they did. Ayano quickly stepped back before one of them would walk into her. The creatures stayed near the door, making sure Ayano couldn’t escape.   
   Rana, once inside the room, turned to one of the creatures, and asked with a voice that sounded just a bit off: "Guard, this is the intruder you were speaking of?”   
   The guard replied: “Yes, my queen. She was discovered nosing around in the reception hall.”     Ayano snorted at hearing the guard-things call Rana a ‘queen’. Rana seemed to have heard that and walked up to Ayano threateningly, until Ayano was with her back against the wall. Up close, Ayano noticed that her eyes weren’t chocolate brown, but a golden yellow. And they were glowing.  
   “What was that, girl?”   
   Ayano didn’t say anything. She still barely knew what was going on, and realised she only had her wits to help her out, but those were of little use with her being so completely overwhelmed by the events of this odd afternoon. So she simply watched everything play out, trying to make sense of what was happening.  
  “Wait…” Rana said. “I think I recognize you. You’re that girl who’s always spying on me and my Taro!”   
   Something in her expression must’ve showed some of the surprise and disgust Ayano felt hearing that, and Rana continued.  
  “Did you seriously think I didn’t notice you?” She laughed. The guards laughed with her.  
   "Oh, but of course I didn’t in the beginning. However, when someone always seems to be around at those specific moments and never otherwise…“   
   Ayano bit her lip and glared at the woman. She hadn’t expected her to be so observant.   
   "And now you suddenly show up in my castle, unannounced, and start snooping around! I do absolutely not acc-”  
  “My queen?”  
  Rana’s speech was interrupted by a soft, all too familiar voice. The guards who had been standing near the entrance of the cell, stepped aside to make way for a young boy. Behind his black bangs, the boy’s stormy grey eyes looked at Ayano and Rana. He wore tight black pants and dress shoes, and a red shirt so thin you could see his bare breast underneath. Just like Rana, a crown was on his head, but it was less impressive -if you could call a dressup tiara impressive- than Rana’s. Ayano could barely get the word out of her mouth.   
   "…S-Senpai?“   
   Hearing her, Senpai looked at Ayano with a face of contempt and disgust, and it was like someone had just kicked her in the stomach. Then, even worse, he walked over to Rana and stood incredibly close to her, as if he were her boyfriend.   
   "I have been looking all over for you. I didn’t know you were checking on the prisoners.”  
   Prisoner? The bars might’ve been a dead giveaway, but up until the moment she was actually called a prisoner the reality of it hadn’t hit her yet. But now it did, and she was hurt and insulted by it, and by Senpai acting so close to Rana. Trying to keep her nerve in front of him felt like all she could do in this situation.   
   "This is a unique one, honey. She was found nosing around in the reception hall. What do you think we should do with her?“  
  Senpai seemed to think for a moment, and then, with a smirk, he said: "The punishment for unlawful entry is death, right? How about you just have her killed, my queen, and be done with it?”  
  This shocked Ayano to her very core. The Senpai she knew would never just agree to killing someone for trespassing. Trespassing, of all things! Why did he act like this? Why did he call that horrible Mida Rana his queen, and act like he was actually her boyfriend? No… This… This couldn’t be her Senpai. No matter how much he looked like him, sounded like him, smelled like him, walked like him… this wasn’t Senpai. This was an impudent imposter.  
  “Good idea, sweetie. I don’t know why I even bothered with this. Guards!” Rana called. The guards heaved their swords, came walking at Ayano, the blades glinting menacingly…   
   "No! Wait!“   
   Ayano found herself yelling. She felt her panic, surprise, sadness, anger and confusion she had tried to supress suddenly all going wild.  
  "Being in the dark as to why I’m being punished so harshly for nothing drives me crazy! What did I ever do to you that deserves this treatment?”  
  Everyone in the room stopped what they were doing, caught off guard by the up until then tacit prisoner’s sudden outburst. The prisoner, knowing waiting and watching wouldn’t work out anymore, continued.   
  “Rana, you are not a queen! A queen doesn’t act like this. You are merely a selfish girl who spends her time seducing innocent schoolboys for fun, claiming to teach them.”   
   The self-proclaimed queen seemed to not be used to people talking to her like that, her eyes betraying absolute horror at the statements of her prisoner. But Ayano didn’t stop there. The words kept coming out of her mouth, like a dam finally breaking and all the water flowing through. She turned her gaze to 'Senpai’.   
   "They didn’t ask for that, and neither did I ask for this!“   
   It felt surprisingly good to yell out all the things she had been thinking and feeling all that time. It was satisfying.   
   "This is just you abusing your position, the power it holds! And I have no idea how it came to be in this place, but if at school the other teachers, the counselor, or even the damned headmaster back at school won’t stop you, then I’ll take it upon myself to make you stop!”  
  The guards quickly ran to Ayano, protectively stepping in front of their queen. Knowing she was nearing the end of her outburst, Ayano used her momentum to make a final statement.   
   "I’ll tear you down! Starting here, in this miserable cell, all the way back to your miserable classroom from where you first started infesting this school!“

_About time._

Suddenly, another woman’s voice spoke loud and clear… in Ayano’s head.

_Are you finally done waiting?_

Ayano screamed. Her head was suddenly hurting again, but so much more worse than last time. It was as if a thousand daggers were being thrust into it.

_Aren’t you tired of dancing to someone else’s melody? Of someone else pulling the strings?_

She wasn’t dreaming. She was actually hearing a voice in her head that wasn’t hers. Ayano screamed again, and grabbed her head in frustration and pain.

_If someone else is pulling the strings, how about cutting those strings? Or pulling them yourself? Such is the will of your inner self, after all…_

The pain wouldn’t stop. It wouldn’t stop. It was still there, and so was the voice. Ayano’s legs were shaking, and would probably fail continuing carrying her soon.

_Do you understand? Are you willing to do what it takes? Then, let us forge a contract…_

The voice became louder, silencing everything else. Even the pain’s chaos became a little less dominant. 

_I am thou, thou art I…I will grant you my strength…_

   With the voice continuing, oddly enough, within the pain and chaos, Ayano felt an growing feeling of determination, a strange determination she had never felt before.

  _…so that you may orchestrate this world’s melody from here on out!_

 And then it was gone. The pain, and the voice. In their place, a mask and a newly found determination.   
   Ayano didn’t think or question anything of this. She merely acted out of instinct, and started pulling of the mask. It hurt immensely, but this was a different kind of pain, one she simply endured, and didn’t fight against.   
   The mask came off. A split second after, everything faded to white.   
    When Ayano’s vision and mind cleared up, it felt amazing. She felt a new kind of power at her fingertips, one that would allow her to do all the things she could never have done before. She could take on this miserable excuse for a teacher, and this disgusting imposter claiming to be Senpai.  
    She laughed. "I see now.” She knew where this new power came from. It came not only from herself, but from her Persona as well. Ayano didn’t have to look to know what the being now hovering behind her looked like. She knew it was a female humanoid, with light blue skin, her azure hair tied back in a ponytail, a few loose strands here and there. The multi-layered dress made her even more imposing, and beneath the mask similar to the one Ayano had teared off her face, sharp golden eyes that looked in the same direction Ayano’s silver eyes did. A smile was on the Persona’s lips as she played with the bars she held that controlled the marionettes hanging from them.   
    Ayano enjoyed seeing the confusion and surprise she had felt this entire afternoon on everyone’s faces. She didn’t linger on it long, however. She was finally finished waiting, done holding back, and yelled:   
   "Let’s make these puppets dance, Medea!" 


End file.
